


The Journey Home

by Cantatrice18



Category: Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse has been broken, but Loveday still must return to her home in the woods to collect her things before she and Benjamin marry. Benjamin comes along to help her pack, and the journey gives him a new understanding of just how different Loveday's life became after she ran away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Home

Benjamin awoke at dawn, as usual. His body felt a bit stiff due to the adventures of the previous night, but it was overshadowed by the thoughts teeming in his mind. Now that the curse was lifted, what was there to do? His house already looked as noble and grand as it had been at the height of the Merryweather family’s power, the gardens manicured and the fountains spraying a cool mist into the morning air. As he stared out the window at the grounds below, the beauty of the flowers and trees brought another thought to his mind, one that added new and complicated emotions to his heart. Loveday. The woman he’d lost so long ago now lay in a guest bedroom at the far end of the east wing. He’d insisted she come home with them, as the night was cold and her father’s house was far from the seaside cliff where the magical ceremony had taken place. He knew his real intentions had been different: after so many years apart, not knowing where she went or even if she was alive, he wasn’t about to let her out of his sight again. He shivered slightly as he remembered the many hours he’d spent searching for her in the weeks after… after she’d fled. He’d gone over their conversation, if you could even call it that, hundreds of times, thinking of different ways the scene could have ended. If only he’d kept a reign on his temper, if only he’d listened to her, looked into those gorgeous eyes of hers, he might have been able to keep his head. But one mention of her family, of her true identity, and all he saw was the iniquitous scheming of the De Noir clan, trying to worm their way into his very heart. And then she was gone, and he was left to wonder how things could have been. He’d daydreamed about her, imagining their life together, but forced his mind away each time he caught himself doing it. At night it was harder, for he could not control his dreams. Each night something different – once riding with her in the woods, once dancing. Several times he dreamt of her kisses, of her soft white skin and the way her dresses hugged her tiny waist. But many times his dreams were not so pleasant. In some she spurned him, laughing at his pain and ignorance in trusting her. He’d see her lying contentedly in another man’s arms, or nursing another man’s child. When those dreams came he would awaken with a start, fierce rage burning within him, and would not fall back to sleep for hours. Others showed her lost and alone, injured or dying. He was helpless to protect her, and the despair brought on by those dreams lasted throughout the whole day that followed. 

His musings were interrupted by the sound of a light knock on his door. The sound was barely audible, and yet it still made him jump. No one ever came to his room, even the servants were instructed to avoid it as much as possible. He’d needed privacy after she’d left him; he couldn’t risk news of his distraction getting out, or the De Noirs would be on him in an instant, thinking him weak and easy prey. The knock repeated, slightly louder this time, and he made a noise of disgust. Crossing to the door, he undid the bolt and pulled it open. “Damn it all, Digweed, I’ve told you before I—“

His words died in his throat. There she was, dressed in the same lovely blue gown that brought out a myriad of colors in her eyes. Her mouth curved into a tentative smile, and he felt every thought in his head slip away. He could only stare at her. She was speaking, and he struggled to pay attention. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “My things, Benjamin.” Seeing that he still did not understand, she sighed. “Unless you were overwhelmed by the heat of the moment last night, I believe you intend to marry me.”

His throat was dry as sand paper, but he managed to rasp out the word, “Yes.”

Loveday smiled. “Good. I’m glad we’re still agreed on that point. But if I’m to do that there are some things I’ll be needing from my home. I’d appreciate it if you could lend me a horse and some packs to carry things – a cart perhaps?”

Benjamin had managed to regain some of his faculties, and nodded stoically. “I think a horse and cart can be arranged. I’ll have one for you at the front door in half an hour.”

She left and he leaned against the wall, thinking for a long moment. Finding a cart was no problem, and he was sure that she could handle driving such a thing, but he wanted to be with her. Besides wanting her near him, he also had a perverse fascination with her hideout, the secret place where she’d hidden from him for so many moons. He must have checked every square inch of ground from his bedroom to the county lines in search of her, with no luck. Now at last she herself would lead him there.

He was sitting quite calmly in the driver’s seat of a large wooden cart when she emerged from the manor. She stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and climbed up beside him, stopping first to briefly run a hand along the cart-horse’s neck. The horse, a rather sorry looking brown mare, perked up and whinnied softly at her touch. Benjamin felt a similar sensation run through him as the fabric of her dress brushed up against his leg. Unable to think of anything brilliant or romantic to say, he decided to be practical instead. “Which way to your home?”

Loveday looked around, then pointed south towards the forest. “This way, for the moment.”

They passed the drive in silence, listening to the sounds of nature around them. Occasionally Loveday would give him another direction, and they slowly wended their way deeper into the forest. Benjamin had prepared for a long journey, but to his surprise Loveday held up a hand after a mere half hour had gone by. “This is as close as the cart can reach. It won’t be able to go all the way, the path is too narrow.”

Benjamin nodded, feeling confused once again. He’d travelled this stretch of road dozens of times in pursuit of her. Why, they weren’t even in the deepest part of the forest – the light filtering through the trees gave the whole place an open, airy look. Could she really have hidden from him here?

Loveday had dismounted from the cart and walked several paces, up an incline and towards an outcropping of rocks. He followed and watched in horror as she approached the lip of a gaping black pit. When she made as if to step into it he cried out, afraid for her safety, but she looked back at him and laughed. As he got nearer he could see the worn imprints of steps carved into the stone sides of the pit. It sloped downwards at an alarming angle, but Loveday seemed completely comfortable. Benjamin carefully followed, wondering what on earth she was doing. They descended further and further into the cave, the walls closing in around them and the light all but disappearing. Loveday seemed to know her way by feel, but Benjamin struggled to get his bearings and follow her until he felt a hand in his. “This way. It isn’t far now.”

And indeed, it wasn’t, for around the next corner he saw a rustic door made from intricately woven vines. Loveday leaned against it, and it swung open without protest. Benjamin wondered why she hadn’t bothered to lock it, before realizing his foolishness. If he, an expert tracker, had been unable to hunt her down, then robbers or bandits would have no chance of finding her. He followed her inside, ducking through the doorframe, and stopped, gazing around in amazement.

It was a cave. That much was obvious, from the stalactites and stalagmites that formed the structure of the room. It was large, for a cave, with a high enough ceiling to stand comfortably. A fireplace had been made in one of the niches in the wall, and on the far end shafts of light peeped through from above. A large stone shelf in the corner was covered in dried herbs and other seemingly random objects such as shells and wooden bowls. In the back chamber he saw a pile of blankets that no doubt served as Loveday’s bed. Niches in the wall held candles, and vines twined around the room, creeping their way down the walls from the ceiling above. It was unlike any place he’d ever seen, so rustic and primitive and yet so charming. Every inch of it was imbued with the essence of Loveday’s being, and her sweet nature had rubbed off on the place until it seemed like something out of a fairy tale. 

His musings were interrupted by a bleating sound as something brushed against his leg. He jumped and looked down to see a goat staring suspiciously up at him. He heard the light chime of her laughter as she came over and knelt by the goat. “Naughty girl. You know you shouldn’t bother visitors. But you must be so hungry – I’ll get you something to eat soon, don’t worry.”

Benjamin felt a pain in his chest as he listened to her. She spoke as though the animal understood, as though it were her friend. She’d risen to her feet and now walked to a small wicker couch, bending over and scooping a hedgehog from off of her pillow. She held it close to her breast, whispering to it, then placed it in a small basket on the floor. He went to her and tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder. “Loveday, I…”

She turned to him, eyes wide and innocent. “Yes, Benjamin?”

He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the tangles she’d yet to brush out. “You’ve been here all this time?”

She nodded brightly. “Oh, yes. This place has been my home, and these animals my company. I rescue as many injured animals as I can, and I bring them back here to nurse them back to health. Some I release into the wild once more, but others grow attached to me and choose to stay. They’ve been my closest companions, especially in winter.”

He shivered at the thought of her surviving Moonacre’s harsh winters in an underground cave. “Why didn’t you go back to your father? Surely it would have been easier.”

She looked at him as though he’d lost his wits. “Benjamin, don’t you remember? I told you, he disowned me. I lost his love the moment he found out how I felt about you. He cast me out, threatened to kill me if he ever saw me again. I couldn’t go back, even if I’d wanted to.”

She gasped as he pulled her into his arms, running trembling hands along her back. He’d been so preoccupied before that he hadn’t even noticed she’d lost weight. She’d always been such a slip of a thing, willowy and graceful, but now there was a new, angular quality to her body. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him for putting her through such trials, for not listening to her and forgiving her when he’d had the chance. “My darling, can you ever pardon me for all I’ve done to you? If I’d only known then…”

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he could see the exhaustion fill her. He helped her to the couch and sat beside her, kissing her hand and warming it with his own. Her eyes were closed and she sighed contentedly. “It doesn't matter anymore. It’s in the past, and can’t be undone. We were both foolish, and we paid the price for it, but thankfully we came to our senses at last.”

He nodded inhaling the sweet perfume of her skin. “Nothing can part us now.” 

As he spoke he felt the strangest sensation on his leg. He looked down to find that a large orange and white snake was climbing lazily up his boot. He yelped, shaking it off and backing across the room. “What in the name of –“

But Loveday was laughing. She reached for the snake without a trace of fear, letting it wind about her wrist. “There now, silly, you’ve scared him off, and just as we were beginning to enjoy ourselves.” She looked up at him, eyes bright. “You two will have to learn to get along. I won’t leave my animals behind.”

He gritted his teeth, wondering how many other surprising creatures she had. He noticed a glimmer of worry in her eyes and smiled at her. “Of course, you are free to bring anything you’d like to the manor – our manor.”

She leapt to her feet, kissing him with a ferocious passion, then slipped away, giggling. He felt heat rising to his face and struggled to gain control of himself. She was just as she’d always been in his dreams. More worn, perhaps, and older, but still the same person. She’d captivated him from the moment he’d first seen her, and that mesmerizing charm was still intact even after years had passed. Straightening up, he shook his head to clear it. “We’d better get going. All these things ought to fit with just a single trip, though it’s a good thing we brought the cart. I’d like to be back by mid-afternoon at the latest.”

She nodded seriously, but he could tell that she saw through his gruff manner to the real reason for his hurry. If left alone in the woods with her, there was no telling how overwhelmed with emotions he might become, how much desire… well, he had to nip that sort of thing in the bud. He’d ruined his previous chance at happiness with her, and he was going to make absolutely sure that he did everything right this time around. No folly, no diversions; a simple and elegant wedding just as she’d wanted so long ago, a ceremony befitting her noble character and station. His back had become rigid and he jumped as he felt her hands press into his shoulders from behind, bearing down on the clenched muscles with determination. Her hair brushed against his cheek, and a soft musical voice whispered into his ear, “What’s your hurry?”

He gulped and turned his head to look at her. “I just… it isn’t right, for the two of us, for us to be…”

He was saved from trying to tactfully explain his urgency by the feel of her lips upon his. The kiss was tender this time, lingering, and as he breathed in her scent he felt the world slip away from him. Nothing mattered but her; nothing ever had. He closed his eyes as one of her hands traced its way down his arm. The warmth of her body pressed against his back was utterly intoxicating. As she made soothing noises and ran her lips along his jaw and neck, he wondered if they were truly in a hurry after all. When he was with her, he had all the time in the world.


End file.
